The Hero and The Dragon
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: (Medieval/Beauty and The Beast AU) Hiccup, a village boy, was known as the 'weird one' in the village, having people calling him strange and abnormal. Not only is he being liked by a crazy suitor named Dagur, the whole village looked down on him. But when he searches for his uncle Gobber and enters a dark castle with an enchanted curse, his life has changed. Don't like, don't read!


_In a deep, dark forest called Moon Forest, there lived a terrible creature that is said to bring lightning and death itself to anyone who stands in its way. Not only is this creature powerful but it is also the ruler of a dark castle which had a kingdom called Red Roar._

_But this beast isn't always terrible… He goes by many names, even now. Devil, Lightning Bringer, Dark King._

_But the most well-known name_

_is Toothless._

_How he gotten such a name, no one knows. But back then, he was a prince of a bright, happy kingdom. His people loved him, the kingdom flourished and the land had never been better._

_But one incident had caused this kingdom to collapse in ruins…_

_The people turned to beasts, the kingdom became dark and gloomy and the land became cold and lifeless…_

_How did it happen? It happened a few centuries ago, back when this creature was but a young 18 year old.…_

_It was the kingdom's brightest day, with people rushing to the castle for the great event, not wanting to miss a single glimpse of it._

_What was it, you ask? It's quite simple…_

_It was Prince Toothless's wedding._

_Everyone was excited. They were happy to find their prince getting married to someone. The bride radiated beauty. She had long hair, illuminating eyes and a loving personality._

_Yes, it was a great joy to all._

_But the one who's happiest of them all…was Toothless._

_The wedding was prepared very well, with the whole population witnessing it and the prince standing at the altar with excitement and pride welling in his chest._

_And as the wedding march played throughout the kingdom…Everyone waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_The whole kingdom was shocked. The bride didn't show up. Toothless was worried. He knew his wife-to-be would never abandon the wedding. She was as excited as he was._

_Suddenly, one of the servants came to the room, showing a look of fear and horror._

"_Your Majesty, the bride! She…She is dead!"_

_Those three words were enough to make the prince go into fury. He ran through the room, the halls and through every door on it. When he reached the bride's room, he opened the door…_

_To find his worst nightmare._

_His bride lied on the ground in her wedding dress, with her eyes wide opened; her skin was pale and lifeless, her neck filled with purple bruised marks. Fallen on the ground was a cup that spilled purple liquid, showing a glow of evil and death._

_He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He reached out for his dead lover and held her in his arms, cradling her gently. His hands were shaking. His heart almost stopped._

_And before anyone knew it, he released a cry of anger and despair._

_His rage and anger was heard throughout the land. The bride was poisoned. Someone had poisoned his lover._

_He couldn't think. He couldn't calm down. He searched for the killer in the kingdom, knowing that they couldn't have gotten far. The broken hearted prince took careful searches. But once he found the killer, they managed to escape by tricking an enchantress that the prince was cruel and heartless, filled with hate. Having felt the anger radiating from Toothless but not knowing what caused him like this, the enchantress casted a curse on him and his kingdom. The killer escaped unharmed and after much explanation to the enchantress from the people of the kingdom, she sadly told them that she could not lift the curse. However, she told them how to break it._

"_From sun to moon, the kingdom shall be cursed. They will be beasts unlike any other. By kiss of true love, it shall be undone. But by the stab of true love, it will never be undone."_

_For centuries, the kingdom prayed for someone to come and save them. But they also knew the prince can't let go of his dead lover. He's truly loyal. So by day, they're human. But by night, they're beasts…_

_Toothless was hurt most of all. Because of his rage and anger, he caused the kingdom to fall into crumbles. Now, only he can break the spell by finding someone else to love…_

_But how can he when he's a monster to all? He locked himself up inside the dark castle, along with his closest companions. No one dared to trespass the forest. Soon, 300 years has passed…_

_And nothing has changed from there…_

~_Present_~

"Oh my, isn't that Stoick's son?"

"Oh dear, sticking his nose into the book again. How on earth can he be so frail and skinny?"

"Aye. I wonder how he ended up like a fishbone."

Hiccup sighs softly and continues his reading. Being the son of the village chief is tiresome. But it's the way he is. Just then, a boy with a three scars on his left eye walked towards him, grinning like a madman.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite slave." Hiccup rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance.

"Hello, Dagur." Dagur laughs with slight craziness, grinning the same mad smile.

"Since you're stuck to reading the books, why not agree to my proposal and be my slave wife."

"I rather not." Hiccup stands up and walks away, only to have a hand swipe away his book. "Hey, give it back!" Hiccup glares at the menacing male, although deep inside, he could feel a twisted feeling in his stomach. Dagur grins sadistically and throws his book to a puddle of mud, laughing cruelly.

"Honestly, Hiccup. You have to stop reading those ridiculous books and spend more time on something more interesting." He flexes his arms, showing off his muscles. "Like me." Soon, a crowd of girls surround him, squealing with excitement. Hiccup takes this chance to grab his book and get out of harm's way, sneaking away quietly. Good thing Dagur is a show off.

The auburn brown boy sighs in relief, dusting off the mud on the cover and continues his reading. Not only did Dagur throw his favorite book but he got it slightly muddy as well. It was lucky that it's on the cover instead of the page.

The walk back home seems long but it was pleasant. His house wasn't anything fancy. It's only a cottage with a red roof and white walls, along with a lake next to it. He heads to the side of the house, looking around the wide, grassy field. "I'm home! Gobber, you here?"

"Ahoy there, Hiccup! I'm just fixing up this old contraption of mine!" Hiccup hears the sound of his dear uncle Gobber under a huge machine behind the house and smiles. The machine is a catapult, build to throw something heavy into the air as if it's only a feather and to have it lower down after it shot up so no ropes would be wasted. Gobber calls it 'Old Bertha'.

"Have you tested it yet, Gobber?" His uncle chuckles softly.

"Not yet. I was hoping you could watch. Can you pass that wrench of mine?" Hiccup looks around and notices the tool, passing Gobber it.

"Here you go." Gobber thanks him; follow by the sound of metal clinking metal before Gobber got out of the machine, a grin sticking to his face.

"All done!" He got up and walks over to a heavy boulder, picking it up with ease. Hiccup crosses his fingers, hoping for the machine to work. Once Gobber places the boulder on the catapult, he grabs hold on a lever. "Okay, time to test her out. If she works, I'll be able to enter that inventors contest!"

"And you'll be known as the best inventor in the world!" Hiccup grins along with Gobber, who gives him a 'thumbs up' before concentrating on the machine.

"Ok. Ready…set…" He pulls down the lever, watching the machine shot its ammo. "GO!" Hiccup and Gobber watch as the boulder flew up high, higher than 64 ft. in the air like one would throw a small ball. Once the boulder landed and the first objective being successful, Hiccup and Gobber looks at the machine if the second one is complete. When the catapult sling didn't lower down and seem to be stuck, Gobber groans in disappointment.

"I thought I got it right! Arg…" Gobber places a hand over his eyes, Hiccup frowning a bit and patting his uncle's shoulder. Suddenly…

_Clink clank clink clank!_

The sound caught Gobber and Hiccup in surprise as they watches the catapult sling moving back to its previous position. For a while, there was silence before Hiccup tugs on his uncle's shirt.

"It works…" He says in utter surprise before he smiles widely. "It works! Gobber, it works!"

"Haha! By Thor's thunder, it did! It works!" The two relatives hug each other in joy, happy that the machine works and Gobber's dream finally coming true.

_~Next Day~_

"Well, I'm off, Stoick!"

"Are you sure you don't need an escort?"

"Nonsense! I can go by my own with Old Bertha and Boneknapper here." Gobber pats the white horse's, Bonerknapper's, snout. "I'll be fine, you two. Just you wait! I'll come back with a blue ribbon! You'll see!" Hiccup hugs Gobber tightly, smiling.

"We'll miss you, Gobber." Stoick pats his son's shoulder before looking at Gobber.

"We'll be rooting for you. Just don't get into trouble."

"Aye. No need to tell me twice. Well, off to the Inventor's Contest! Come on, Boneknapper." Gobber gets on his horse and with the wagon of his invention in tow, the two went into the forest with a merry look on their face.

Little did they know, they are about to encounter something that will change Hiccup's life forever…

* * *

**I'm sorry for making it so fast but I'm about to have a 3-day vacation next Saturday so, I hope you enjoy this story! ^^**

**Kuro: Lu-chan does not own HTTYD. Only the tranquilizer darts.**

**Me: ==" And I will not hesitate to use one on you, Kuro.**

**Kuro: too bad, I'm made of metal. **

**Mii-kun: -.- please read and review.**


End file.
